iButterfly
by Writersblock1996
Summary: songfic for Butterfly kiss" by Bob Carlisle, Spencer and Carly's relationship from the time she was born until her wedding day *oneshot*


**A/N: I know songfics are bit over done, but I was in the middle of my other story (ilose everything, its pretty good, you should check it out) Anyway, I was in the middle of it, and I got stuck with a bit of creative-block. I needed something to do, and decided to write a songfic. This is on my MP3 player, and its one of my favorite songs. Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle. I realised after writting it that not all of the lyrics fit exactly, I did my best to make it fit, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Butterfly kisses<p>

Bob Carlisle

* * *

><p><strong>There's two things I know for sure<strong>

**She was sent here from heaven **

**And she's daddy's little girl **

**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**

**She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**

**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life**

Spencer Shay fidgited in his seat, waiting for the teacher to release them. It was the last day of school, but that

wasn't what was making him so fidgity. He had gotten the call this morning, he was now the big brother of a

bouncing baby sister. He had wanted to skip school to go see her, but his parents wouldn't allow it. The bell

finally rang, and he jumped out of his before his teacher could say anything more.

He ran through the hospital, ignoring the nurses who yelled for him to stop. He had spent fourteen years as an

only child, he wasn't going to wait another second to meet his baby sister. He barged into the room, only to be

imediatly shushed by his father. His mother lay asleep in her bed, "It was a long haul, let her sleep." His dad

said, "Come meet your sister, Carly." His father said, holding out a bundle in a tiny pink blanket. "Hey there

Carly," Spencer cooed, smiling down at the baby in his arms, "They call me Spencer." He laughed, happy to finally

have someone to teach his antics to.

Three years later, Spencer found himself the sole charge of his little sister. His father had been called back to his

military base, just months after his mother passed away in a car accident. The night that his father left, he stood

out side the toddler's bedroom and listened to her pray softly for the safety of their father. A tear slid down his

cheek, as he closed his eyes. He realised just how greatful he was to have his baby sister with him.

**Oh but most of all **

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**

**Walk ****beside the pony daddy it's my first ride**

**I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried**

"Spencer hold on tight!" six year old Carly told her brother firmly. Spencer had brought her to a local pony ranch

for her birthday, and she was nervious to get on for the first time. "Don't worry kido, I'm going to let you fall." He

said, smiling at his sister. He had been in charge of her for the past three years, while his father was over sea's

in the military. It had been hard on both of them, but somehow he managed to raise Carly, and keep her smiling.

Spencer held Carly in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. They had planned to have their dad home for his

birthday, but at last minute he hadn't been able to get back home. They had spent all morning trying to make a

special birthday cake, and even though it sagged and leaned, and had spots with no frosting, Carly was proud of

it. She couldn't wait for her daddy to come home to try it. "W-Why can't d-daddy b-be here?" Carly sobbed, her

eyes red from crying. Twenty year old spencer didn't know what to do. He had been looking forward to seeing his

dad again, and it took all he had not to break down in front of his sister. "I don't know sweety, he had to stay at

work." He said, his heart breaking with every sob.

Spencer put Carly to bed that night, and together the two sibling prayed that their father would return home

safely soon. As she layed in her bed, he pulled the covers to her chin and reached down to kiss her head. "Love

you kido." He said. In return, she leaned up and butterfly kissed his cheek. "Love you Spencer." She said with a

gap toothed grin.

**Sweet 16 today**

**She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day**

**One part woman the other part girl **

**To ****perfume and make up from ribbons and curls **

**Trying her wings out in a great big world**

Spencer watched smiling as his sixteen year old sister raced around the room preparing for her date. She was

looking so much like their mother everyday, and it made him a little bit sad. They both missed their mom greatly,

but Spencer was the one that took it the hardest. She had died in a car accident as a result of a drunk driver

when Spencer was seventeen. Carly was only three, and didn't really remember her much. His thoughts we're

interupted by Carly, "Does this look alright?" She asked nerviously, twirling in the fifth outfit she had tried on. It

seemed like only yesterday that she was tying ribbons to her bike and raced down the sidewalk, her dark curls

flowing behind her. "You look great kid," Spencer said, "Just be careful tonight." He wasn't to happy that his

sister was going out with out him, but he knew that she had to grow up some day. She had to spread her wings.

**But I remember**

** Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer **

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**

** You know how ****much I love you**

** But if you don't mind **

**I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time**

It was hard to believe that Carly was once the little three year old that tickled him with her butterfly kisses. She

came home from her date that night, smiling and happy. "Did you have a good time kido?" He asked when she

walked in the door. She closed the door and smiled, "It was great. Steven is a really nice guy." She said. Spencer

smiled at her, happy to know that she had a good time, but even more happy to have her home with him. "Ok,

well its getting late. You should be getting to sleep." He said, standing up and stretching. "Night." He yawned.

He leaned over expecting the usual butterfly kisses, but was instead given a quick peck on the cheek. "Night

Spencer." Carly said simply, walking past him and up the stairs. Spencer stood there for a minute. What

happened to the butterly kisses? The ribbons? The little flowers that she loved to put in her hair? What

happened to his baby sister?

Now Spencer held her while she cried. She had found out that Steven wasn't as good a guy as she had thought.

She and her friends had caught him cheating. She had stayed strong through the night, even had the energy to

embarress in on her webshow. Now that she was home though, she broke down and cried into Spencer's

shoulder. "I thought he was the one!" She sobbed, "He was so nice." Spencer was at a loss, he hated that she

was so sad, it made it heart break everytime she wasn't happy. "It'll be ok kido, he's not the only guy out there."

That was what he feared the most, there were many other guys all there. Lots of other's just like Steven.

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right **

**To deserve her love every mornin'**

**And butterfly kisses at night**

**All the precious time**

**Like the wind the years go by**

**Precious butterfly Spread your wings and fly**

Time continued to fly by and before they knew it, graduation time had rolled around. "Can you believe we're

graduating?" Carly said excitedly to her best friends. Suprisingly, they had all made it to graduation, even her

less-than-happy-about-school friend Sam Puckett. "Finally, I'm just happy to get out of this place." She mumbled,

sticking the graduation cap on her head. "Why does school have to last so long?" To her, school lasted far to

long. To Spencer, it had gone to fast. One minute, he's taken Carly to her first day of kindergarden, the next

she's walking across the graduation stage. Soon, she'll be heading off to collage and away from him forever.

Summer passed and the time for her to leave came. As she packed the last of her belongings in the car, Spencer

stood infront of the apartment building. "Be careful on the road kido. You've got plenty of time to get to the

school, there's no need to rush." Spencer said, not at all happy to watch her go. "Call me as soon as you get

settled." Carly smiled at her aging brother, wondering how he was ever going to manage on his own. "I will, and

you try not to get stuck to anything." She said, knowing full on that he more than likely would be stuck to

something with in an hour. She climbed into her car, "I love you Spencer." She said, holding back tears. Spencer

smiled, "I love you too kido." He waved until she was out of sight, then let the tears escape. He was truly alone

now, his baby sister was all grown up.

**She'll change her name today**

**She'll make a promise and I'll give her away**

**Standing in the bride room just**

**staring at her **

**She asked me what I'm thinkin'**

**And I said I'm not sure**

**I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl**

He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Today, Carly Shay was becoming Carly Gibson. Her

future husband, believe it or not was Gibby, though he no longer went by Gibby anymore. The once chubby victim

of Sam's bullying, had really grown up over the years. He had replaced his Gibby-gut with muscle, and had

dropped his childhood nickname. "What're you thinking about over there?" Carly called, watching Spencer stare.

He waspulled out of his thoughts, "N-Nothing. It just doesn't seem real. I'm losing my baby sister." He said,

fighting tears. He just couldn't believe that his sister was getting married.

**And she leaned over**

**Gave me butterfly kisses**

**with her mama there**

**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair **

**Walk me down the isle**

**daddy It's just about time **

**Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?**

**Daddy's don't cry**

She walked over to her brother, who wrapped his strong arms around her. "Spencer, you'll never lose me. I

promise." She reached up and gave him what he hadn't had in so long. Butterfly kisses. And it was just like she

was three again. "I think we better get out there." She said nerviously. Spencer smiled at the vision of his sister,

three years old again. "Yeah, I guess we should." He said, watching her return to normal. "Ready daddy?" She

asked, turning towards their father, who had returned home for the special day. "How do I look?" She asked,

twirling around and around in her wedding dress. Their father had tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter.

He had missed almost all of her childhood, and had been lucky enough to get enough time to watch her get

married. "You look beautiful snug-bug." He said, using her special nickname. Carly looked at him with a worried

expression. "Are you going to be ok? Your crying." She said, reaching out to hug him.

Dad and Daughter walked arm in arm down the isle, where her husband stood waiting with Spencer, who was

his best man. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, her hair all done up with flowers. As she dropped her

father's arm, and took his, he leaned in and whispered, "You look beautiful Carly." She smiled at him lovingly. It

was hard to imagine that he had once been the chubby-face boy that danced with his shirt off on resteraunt

tables.

The newly wed couple ran down the church steps, happy as they could be. Carly stood and threw her flowers

behind her, right into the arms of her best friend Sam. She grinned akwardly at Freddie, who happened to be

standing next to her. "I-Uh..." Freddie stammered nerviously, "Hey look!" He said, dragging the blonds attention

to a random spot in the crowd.

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right**

**To deserve her love every mornin'**

**And butterfly kisses**

**I couldn't ask God for more than this is**

**what love is I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember**

**Every ****hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses**

Spencer paced the waiting room anxiously, he had gotten the call that he was now the uncle of a baby girl.

"Spencer.." A voice called for him. He walked nerviously into the room, to find his sister fast asleep in the bed.

"Shush, she's sleeping." His brother-in-law said, nodding towards Carly. "Meet your niece, Jade." He said,

handing Spencer a pink wrapped bundle. He smiled at the girl,

"Hey Jade," He said, feeling an odd sense of deja vu, "They call me Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? This is my first songfic, so it might not be perfect, but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. If you like what you've read, or even if you didn't, leave a review please! And be sure to check out my other story, "ilose everything"**


End file.
